First Sight
by Dria
Summary: Usagi/Darien ficcy!! A/U. Dar and Usa meet for the first time, sparks fly. What kind of sparks, you ask? Read and find out!


Hi hi! Okay, this will be my first SM ficcy!! Uh, hope you like it. I just LOVE Usagi and Darien sap, don't you?? Oh, yeah, tell me what you think, please? You know, with that little button down there at the bottom left hand corner…….onegai??  
  
Sadly, I don't own SM. Not even Darien *sob*  
  
  
  
I also don't own "I think I love you", or the Partridge family.  
  
  
  
FIRST SIGHT  
  
A tall young man waited. He sat in a coffee shop, and waited.  
  
As he sat, he allowed himself to think back to times long past. He smiled.  
  
Turning his wrist over to see his watch, he noticed that he was still early. He decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up.  
  
When he got there, he looked at his reflection and studied it a little bit nervously. Tall, with black hair, and blue eyes. He knew she said she liked that classically handsome look. He hoped she meant it.  
  
He glanced at his watch again and before returning to his table, bent down to splash his face with cold water. After all this was their first meeting, he wanted to make sure he looked perfect.  
  
~~~  
  
A young woman drove in her car. She kept glancing up at her rear view mirror, also feeling a little nervous. The radio that had been on only to help keep her on this side of insanity, suddenly played a song she could relate to.  
  
I think I love you.  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of,  
  
a love there is no cure for.  
  
I think I love you.  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say,  
  
that I've never felt this way.  
  
She turned up the radio and let it play. It did seem to alleviate some of the nerves she felt. Some, though not all. This was her first time meeting him. In person, that is. Not to mention the fact that it was her first real date.  
  
She prayed silently, 'Oh Kami-sama, please, don't let me mess this up.'  
  
~~~  
  
The young man sat quietly in his seat. He sat, taking in the ambiance of the place he sat in. The coffee shop they had agreed to meet in was decorated to look like an old fifty's diner. He had to admit he liked it. 'She really has good taste,' he thought, as he walked over to the juke box. As he scanned the songs, he realized that he only recognized a couple of them. One of them made him think back to that morning when he had woken up. He decided to play it. He popped the correct coins in and while it began to play he walked back over to his seat, lost in thought.  
  
I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream.  
  
Then all at once I wake up, from something that keeps knocking at my brain.  
  
Before I go insane, I hold my pillow to my head,  
  
And spring up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread.  
  
I think I love you! (I think I love you!)  
  
As he arrived to his seat he had already begun thinking of that morning. His alarm had awakened him with this song. He had thought it ironic then, but now as the time grew closer, even more so.  
  
~~~  
  
As the chorus played, Usagi sat in her car, drumming a beat on the steering wheel. The music was really helping and she couldn't help but get excited. Unfortunately, as the next verse started, her nerves began to get the upper hand again. She could tell by the stores she was passing that she was getting close. 'What if he doesn't really like me? What if I was just a good person to talk to on the net? Oh, man, I don't want to do this. I just know I'm going to make a fool of myself.'  
  
This morning I woke up with this feeling, I didn't know how to deal with.  
  
And so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to myself, and would not talk about it.  
  
By now she was almost as nervous as she could get. So much so, that she had to talk herself into going through with it. 'Okay, I know, I'll just go in there and meet him. I won't do anything or say anything about……….anything.' Now she was beginning to feel miserable. She had managed to convince herself that everything she had felt was about to be blown apart. Usage sat in her car, music in the background, close to tears.  
  
And didn't I go and shout it, when you walked into the room.  
  
I think I love you! (I think I love you!)  
  
'Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen,' she thought, almost bitterly.  
  
'Oh, well, I'm here.' With that she pulled into the parking lot, got out and began to walk toward the coffee shop.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know what I'm up against.  
  
I don't know what it's all about.  
  
I've got so much to think about!  
  
HEY! I think I love you!  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of,  
  
A love there is no cure for.  
  
I think I love you!  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries my to say,  
  
That I've never felt this way.  
  
~~~  
  
As Usagi stepped through the double doors into the coffee shop, the feeling of familiarity swept over her. It caused her to forget some of her worries. She gulped and began to scan the room for any signs of the person she was to meet. When her eyes rested on a man in the center of the room, she thought her heart would stop. His dark blue eyes looked so intense.  
  
"Beautiful," she breathed.  
  
She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was the one. As her eyes locked on to his he seemed to sense it and immediately he looked up and into hers. She was overwhelmed as a rush of joy surge down her spine, and she felt herself mysteriously propelled toward him.  
  
~~~  
  
Darien had just finished looking at his watch for the umpteenth time that day. He heard the door rattle again as it was opened, but didn't even bother to look up this time. After all it hadn't been her any other time. Besides he had more important things to think about right then. He thought of the three lines in the bridge of the song that had just finished playing.  
  
I don't know what I'm up against.  
  
I don't know what it's all about.  
  
I've got so much to think about.  
  
He couldn't help thinking about the girl he was to meet. He felt like he knew her, though they had never met. He spent countless hours just talking to her. 'Okay, so maybe we did a little more than just talking. More like flirting with a little bit of talking thrown in, but still.'  
  
At that moment something told him to look up. When he did, he immediately met her eyes. He knew it was her. It had to be.  
  
Suddenly, it felt like things were moving in slow motion. He noticed her begin to come towards him.  
  
At that time, something took over him. He stood up quickly, not being able to hold back any longer and he ran towards her. He would ponder over the feeling he had at that moment, like he needed to hold her in person, sometime in the future. Right then, his thoughts were centered on her and only her, on reaching her as soon as possible.  
  
~~~  
  
When the two of them met, they immediately found themselves enfolded in each other's arms. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked, finally, at the man she had been talking to all this time. 'Okay, so talking might be the wrong word, but still.'  
  
As she looked up into his eyes, gone were all the things that had worried her before. She only knew that this man, her liebe, was finally here with her.  
  
The two of them stood, looking years into each other's eyes, before they finally kissed. The kiss lasted what felt like all of eternity, and yet seemed to end all too soon. Finally, a need for air caused the two to reluctantly break the sweetness. When it was over, they looked again into each others eyes. What Usagi saw there almost scared her. She saw a passion and hunger she didn't know was possible. It was a deeper feeling than any she had ever known before. And, as she took it in, she felt like she was holding a mirror to her soul.  
  
~~~  
  
When the kiss ended, Darien looked, also into the eyes of his love. What he saw moved him, deeply. Her sweet, clear eyes looked up at him with such intensity, he almost had to look away. However, he couldn't bring himself to, for that would hurt too much. Right then, he knew he had to tell her what was in his deepest of hearts. What might happen after that, he wasn't sure, but he had to tell her……. he had to.  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi couldn't hold it back anymore. She just had to say it. She didn't know what would happen if she did. She didn't know how he would respond, but it didn't matter anymore. As she continued to stare at his eyes, she felt her courage begin to dissipate. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't work up the courage to say anything. Finally, she decided it was his eyes that made her weak. So slowly, reluctantly, she tore hers away, resting her head instead on his chest. Absently, she listened to his heartbeat, for the first time. Finally it happened.  
  
~~~  
  
"I think I love you!"  
  
Usagi stared at Darien.  
  
Each of them collapsed against the other in a fit of intense giggles.  
  
They both declared their love to each other, at exactly the same time, thanks to a little help from one of the worlds cheesiest groups!  
  
ENDE! 


End file.
